


【元载X德宗/PWP】奉献

by Xi_Chuan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xi_Chuan/pseuds/Xi_Chuan
Summary: 含登里可汗X德宗仅出现在对话和想象里的NTR，一如既往的我流二十岁太子适
Relationships: 元载/李适





	【元载X德宗/PWP】奉献

“嗯，所以你希望我推举你为未来的太子殿下——那么作为交换，你能献给我什么？”  
宰相听完雍王恳切的请求，手指摩挲着装满茶水的瓷杯边缘，好整以暇地反问雍王。雍王的脸色骤然变得惨白，避开他的目光，垂着头用仅他们二人能听清楚的声音嗫嚅道：“请、请给我一些时间准备......”  
元载稍有些不明所以地点了点头。排在他索求榜上第一位的永远是钱财，这一点雍王应该心知肚明。此时他说需要准备，元载只能猜测他近期生活拮据。原来殿下也有为钱财而困扰的时候吗？元载想起过去的事，在心中笑了笑，亲自送雍王到宅邸门口。月亮才刚刚冒出头。  
但雍王的准备快得出乎意料。第二天夜晚，坊门正要关闭的时候，雍王再次敲响了元载宅邸的大门。但他并没有携带隐秘的木箱或小麻袋，只是换上了一套看起来更适合他的便服。他走路时偶尔会向一方倾斜，并在某时紧咬下唇，像是害怕会说漏什么禁忌的话语。元载提着灯在侧前方为他引路，心中的疑惑再次升起。  
为了避嫌，元载把雍王带到了后院不起眼的小型书房内。有时元载会在此过夜，故打理得还算干净，只是有一股浓重的书卷味。推开大门，元载径直走到正厅桌前，在檀木椅上坐下，并示意对方也可在此随意。出乎意料地，雍王摆了摆手，只是站在元载正前方，且半红着脸问道：“这里有床吗？”他的手放在那件便服的腰带上，似乎得到许可就会将它解开。  
元载轻微眯了眯眼，终于在这一刻理解了雍王其前的诸多异常——他是想将自己献给他。稍年轻一些的时候，他也曾经因为尝鲜而豢养过一个男童，后来遭逢战乱死去了。这对他来说并不是什么值得惋惜的事，年龄渐长，他也近乎遗忘了那种异端的快乐。眼前的雍王只有二十余岁，元载见过他拉满弓箭射杀敌人的样子，因连年的征战，他的身材想必保持得不错。仅是想象这具身体在他的亲吻和凌虐下皮肤泛红，元载的呼吸已经变得粗重起来。他毫不掩饰地用贪婪的目光上下扫视雍王，最终缓缓开口：“殿下跟我来。”  
不需要多余的话语，雍王在他的注视下一件件把衣服脱尽，丢下衣物时指尖有些轻微的颤抖。元载的眼前是未曾想到的淫靡春光。雍王的阴茎颤颤巍巍地在空中挺立，随着向床走去的步伐而轻微晃动，看起来已经勃起有一会儿了。臀缝处轻微分开，露出后穴的外口，像是提前被塞入了什么物什，臀瓣靠近穴口的位置在烛光的映射下显出轻微的水渍，大约是刚刚走在途中的时候被异物折磨得溢出了蜜液。他回忆起雍王之前紧咬下唇的举动，毫不隐晦地径直调侃道：“如果没有外衣的遮掩，殿下的淫液恐怕会直接流渗到我小院的土壤里吧。”雍王趴上软垫的动作明显停顿了一下，正对着他、向他敞开的后穴肉眼可见地再次内绞，像是因為害羞和紧张把不知名的物什吸得更深了。  
元载自然无法等待，他胯间胀起的阴茎已经把里裤撑到极限。他将食指与中指伸入雍王准备已久的后穴，在事先的润滑和渗出的体液下顺利地触及了那个深埋在雍王体内的物什——那是一枚卵蛋形状的温石，表面有些凸起的纹路。这样私密的物件，想必雍王在踏出十六王宅时已经塞入体内，那看管着门禁的内使是否也欣赏到了雍王脸颊不寻常的潮红？元载已经能够想象这枚温石在雍王行走甚至骑马时在甬道内前后移动、摩擦他敏感处的样貌。他佯装失误，将温石又向前推了推，雍王顿时发出一声轻哼，撑起一只手，转过头红着脸向元载投来疑惑的眼神。元载只是对他微笑，注视着他已经氲上水汽的眼睛，手指突然发力，将温石整个带了出来。温石的凸起处一路摩擦穴道，引出了几声喘息。雍王的后穴仍对异物依依不舍，在温石离开时发出“啵”的吸吮声。  
元载将温石随意丢弃在床侧，靠着床壁坐下，将雍王的身体整个拉进自己怀里，阴茎直抵他的臀缝。但他却并不急着插入，而是转用指甲刮蹭雍王的乳尖，感受着怀中身体的轻微颤动。他凑到雍王耳边，刻意压低声音问道：“是谁教会殿下这些的？”雍王的身体明显变得僵硬，原本张开的双腿稍稍合拢。他忽然挣开元载在他上半身胡作非为的双手，在他尚未有所反应时将身体整个转过来，跨坐在元载的身上，接着他抬起身体，想要对准元载的阴茎，径直用后穴吞下眼前的巨物，拒绝对提问作出回答。但他错估了自己被温石折磨一路后残余的体力，被元载有力的手臂重新禁锢在身前。  
元载用手覆上他的阴茎，熟练地搓揉套弄起来。这一次，他稍稍提高了声音：“究竟是谁教会了殿下这些男子之间的行事之道？”他的脸上仍挂着笑，但语气已有四五分不满。雍王的欲望长久未得释放，在元载触碰他的瞬间，层累的快感便如海水般涌进他的大脑。稍稍平复被搅得紊乱的呼吸，雍王最终断断续续的开口：“宝应元年，陛下遣我与回鹘会兵......可汗责我理倨，将我左右搒捶一通，并强令我为此事赔罪......”  
元载想起来了。那时他在雍王营下任元帅行军司马，雍王在回鹘军中遭辱，一同前去的韦少华、魏琚被对方私刑至死，而雍王因年少不谙人事被姑且饶恕——这是他们所了解的状况。雍王跌跌撞撞赶回来时，双目失去神采，浑身上下更是裹得严实，不露出脸颊以外的一丝皮肤。元载前来迎接，沉默着接下两具尸体，雍王下马时重心不稳，差点摔倒在泥地上，元载遂快步上前做他的支撑，把他慢慢扶到帐内。那时元载只以为是雍王受惊，却从未想过他紧裹的衣服下会是怎样不堪的光景。二十岁的雍王，被药子昂逾越地称作未来太子的雍王，并非第一次跨马领兵，也并非毫不知晓性事，却第一次被异族的君主操得穴肉外翻，哭泣求饶。又或许并不止可汗碰过他的身体。强制他润滑后穴、教会他用异物将穴道提前打开的人或许也曾用近似玉势的物什让他提前感受了一次后穴高潮。想到这些，元载加重了手上的力道，惹得复欲开口的雍王发出一声惊喘。  
或许是耻于在眼前的状况下进一步描绘与他人媾合的经过，又或许元载过于灼热的眼神已经令雍王猜测到他的想象，雍王最终侧过脸去，不再开口，留给元载的脸颊因快感的支配红得熟透。他的呼吸愈发紧促，元载知道他已经临近高潮。元载恶趣味地在此时用指甲轻轻戳按他的顶端，然后毫不意外地，雍王突然睁大眼睛，达到了前端的高潮，喷射出浓白色的精液，有一些溅在了他的左手上。但元载知道他还远没有被喂饱。那正对着他的后穴在高潮之下张得更开，粉红的穴肉若隐若现，对他的阴茎发出无声的邀请，想要更快地被填满。元载见此，眼神一暗，将手上的精液作为进一步的润滑，手指复插入那几乎溢满温液的后穴，草草搅了两下便最终换上自己的阴茎，扶着雍王的腰，缓慢而顺利地一顶到底。  
已经被开发过一次的后穴仍然紧致地包裹着他的阴茎，却并不僵硬艰涩。元载正欲挺腰开始动作，身上的人却开始尝试撑着床上下起伏，在他的阴茎上操弄自己。几下之后，雍王似乎便掌握了要领，加快了起伏的速度，口中溢出低吟。但元载知道他仍然没有找到正确的角度，他在每一次不断调整着进入的方向，试图操到自己的敏感点。他体前刚刚射过一次的阴茎也随着他的动作重新抬头。见他大动几十下后体力已见底，元载便推着他的肩膀，将他正压在自己身下，抬起他夹在两侧的大腿，用他渴望已久的力度抽出又顶入，久不得幸的敏感处遭到这样的冲击，雍王一下子浪吟出声，他试图捂住自己的嘴，维持最后的尊严，却在元载一次又一次准确有力的顶弄下丢失了自我，彻底沉浸在许久不得的快感中。  
雍王比元载更早到达了高潮，后穴也随之紧缩，把元载夹得一阵舒爽，又抽送二十余下，元载在将要射出的前一秒把阴茎抽出他的后穴，最终尽数射在了他的臀缝处。  
等到二人均从高潮的余韵中恢复神智，雍王突兀地问：“为什么你......不、不射在里面？”他的嗓音沙哑，似乎因为紧张和羞耻说得断断续续，语气中却莫名含着一丝委屈。元载被噎住了，他突然想起雍王从回鹘营归来后夜间骤起的高烧，在心中明晓了疑问的原因——可汗竟然就这样让他含着一穴的精液回营。  
“这样只是为了殿下的健康。”元载背过身去，掩饰心中情绪的波动，将自己简单清理后套上了外衣，向门口走去，“殿下未来是要成为太子的人，侵犯圣体的罪名我可担当不起——我去为殿下打些水，殿下好好沐浴一番，今日就在此处歇下吧。”  
雍王或许还想提起最初的请求，他的奉献正是为此而来。但元载明确的话语已经让他彻底安心。元载拉开门梢，一只脚已经跨出门槛，身后的人却再次开口，声音穿过大门飘进皎洁的月色中：“以后我若复有请求，能否再次造访相公的宅邸？”  
“当然可以。”元载转过头去，微笑着与雍王四目相对，“我的宅邸永远欢迎殿下的到来。”

——FIN——


End file.
